A New Home
by Scootter46
Summary: Instead of talking about the medallions and elemental gems with Yukari, Link and Cirno brought home a new friend! But what will come of him?
1. Chapter 1 Another one!

**I never really brought any OC's into a story. Now, I'll bring in one! Maybe two, see how the story progresses.**

**Yang's info:**

**Gender: Male  
Species: Half neko/kitsune  
Age: 74  
Abilities: Manipulation of ice and wind and summoning of elemental monsters relating to those elements.  
Weaknesses: Fear of fire, easily annoyed, acts before he thinks and very oblivious.  
Bio: A very innocent little guy, he has the appearance of a ten year old but the mind of an eight year old. Very timid, but is very kind hearted. When he was little, his parents were killed in a fire and he and his sister ran away but were separated. Yang's very intelligent but shows very little common sense and even though he's little, he will attack you if needed.  
**

CHPT1

"Do I have to come?" Cirno groaned walking next to Link.

"This pertains to you too now, so you do have to." Link patted Cirno on the back.

"How does it...Whatever to me? I did nothing."

"You were able to use my elements and no one else usually can, I even let some others try it, but so far, Yukari, you and me are the only ones we know of who can use them, and we think it may involve an event later."

"At least I can play with Chen..."

"Nope, you're going to listen and if you have any ideas then talk."

"Aww come on! This sounds really boring...Do I get anything out of this?"

"Not really, you get free tea and cookies though."

"I'm in."

"I knew it. I see a quick way to get you to do something is tell you you'll get something tasty." Link chuckled and they kept walking.

"You're mean!"

"I just know how you think, now come on." Link said and they went to Yukari's home and knocked on the door.

"Oh, it's you." Chen said opening the door.

"Please don't start, I know you're not in a good mood when you see me."

"I'm in an even worse mood now that someone else lives here...Geez, one week with him and I'm already sick of it."

"Can we come in?" Cirno looked over Link's shoulder.

"Fine fine..." Chen sighed and let the two in.

"Hello, I see you brought Cirno." Yukari said while Ran poured the tea.

"Yeah, so...should we fill her in on what we talked about the other few times?" They sat down on cushions and Link took a sip. Under the table, Cirno felt her feet get poked.

"What the heck was that?!" Cirno looked under the table and saw someone under there.

"Yang, get out from underneath there." Ran looked under the table.

"Aww, do I have to? I was just going to say hello." The person crawled out and his ears twitched.

"He looks like a mixture of Ran and Chen." Link said in astonish. "So, you're Yang? I'm guessing you're who Chen was talking about."

"Uh-huh! That's me!" Yang smiled.

"Annoying little-" Chen muttered in the corner and walked away shaking her head.

"Well this is interesting, so you have another servant Ran?" Link looked at Yang.

"Uh I guess...He's just here because he's an orphan."

"Ah...He needed a family...But, I don't think that Chen really appreciates him."

"What?"

"She hates him. Probably because he's taken your attention."

"How does he know all this stuff?!" Chen looked into the room from behind a door.

"Because I can listen unlike everyone who has their ears clogged."

"S-She hates me?" Yang whimpered and sat beside Yukari.

"I guess she does...She hates me too for a stupid reason." Link said sighing.

"Hmm...Maybe you could look after him?" Yukari asked.

"Eh...What?" Link looked at Yang then back to Yukari.

"I barely know him!" Yang motioned to Link.

"Would you rather have Chen be plotting to get rid of you? Or would you rather be safe?"

"...I'll go with you." Yang said getting up.

"Sorry we couldn't really explain to Cirno the whole topic of what's going on, well see ya." Link waved to Yukari and the three left.

"Here we are! Home sweet home!" Link said and they went into his home.

"Thank goodness we're back! My feet are killing me!" Cirno jumped onto the couch and layed down.

"I'll be living here...?" Yang whimpered as he walked in slowly.

"Don't worry, no one else does. It's just us."

"You said Cirno lives down the lake right?"

"Yeah, she just spends most of her time here though. So get comfy, it's almost lunch time!" Link smiled and went into the kitchen, Yang poked at a chair and sat in it.

"You'll be surprised, he makes the best food ever!" Cirno smiled flicking on the TV.

"He cooks? I thought you did..."

"I burned something in the oven the first time I cooked, Link said he'll do the cooking from now on."

"Please don't talk about burning..." Yang shivered.

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about! That's all!"

"Oh...Ok...So what can you do?"

"I can use ice and wind, but there's something I can do with them." Yang closed his eyes and held his hand out to the carpet and a little ice golem appeared.

"Woah! What is that?!" Cirno sat up in amazement.

"It's a little ice golem, it protects me and seems to attack fairly well with little spells of it's own, it follows my every command until it melts...But I get very tired when I summon one..." Yang held his forehead and the little golem jumped.

"That's cool!" Cirno chuckled at the pun.

"I guess, but I know I can do better, just not now...I wonder if I can make something larger?" Link walked in.

"I've overheard you two. Anyways, Yang you shouldn't really do that. I may know someone who can give you something for summoning but we'll go there tomorrow." He leaned on the doorway's arch.

"You mean you want to help?"

"Of course we do! We want what's good for you and if there is a book, we can get it."

"Yeah I want the book!" Yang smiled but held his head again.

"Hmm...I see this little guy is made of ice, probably drains some of your water level and dehydrates you a bit..." He poked the golem which couldn't move it's body except for jumping.

"I never thought of it that way."

"Well lunch is ready, I just made sandwiches if that's ok."

"You kidding? Getting anything is nice to me." Yang walked to the table and sat on the chair taking a giant bite of sandwich.

"Uh...ok?" Link and Cirno sat down next to each other staring at Yang munching on his sandwich.

"What?" He asked with a mouthful of sandwich.

"Nothing..." Cirno looked at Yang devouring the meal.

"Did they even feed you?" Link looked at the spotless plate except for a few crumbs.

"Yeah, why wouldn't they?" Yang asked.

"You seem like you haven't eaten in a while, are you ok?"

"I'm fine..."

"I don't think so. You seem to have a problem, is there something wrong?"

"A lot actually..."

"Well let's talk it out after lunch, alright? Don't worry, there's nothing to fear here." Link patted Yang on the back and wrapped his sandwich into foil for later while the other two had seconds.

-One hour later-

"So, what's up?" Link asked laying Yang down on the couch.

"Uh..." Yang sat up a bit.

"Lay down, it's more relaxing...So what's bugging you?" Link asked sitting down in a rocking chair near the couch.

"Well...Two years ago, my dad whole family was asleep one night, and every tree in the forest around my home were bright, I looked outside and saw a giant forest fire and I woke up my sister, she said for us to run out, mom and dad will be ok...we ran to a creek and stayed there for a while until the fire was smoldered, we went back and we uncovered mom and dad...They were coughing, and they said to go and live life, not to worry about them...They said they were screaming for us to get out, and that's what woke me up...anyways, me and my sister traveled to a village, my sister told me to stay in one spot and she went into a store, I ran away because someone started running after me, she said she's sorry for what happened, I asked her how she knew and she said she was the one that took their souls to the afterlife, she said she was sent by them to take care of me, or at least find me a home...I did find a home, but I never found my sister, I hardly know what she looks like now...but I know that she's still alive..." Yang cried after pouring out his mind.

"Wow...So you and your sister are orphans? Hmm...What was her name?"

"H-Her name? I-I think it started with a J..."

"J? Hmm...Jennifer?" Yang shook his head. "Julie?"

"I think you're close."

"Juliet?" Yang nodded his head. "Ah, so now that that's figured out, what was the home you found?"

"A human took care of me for 2 years...I ran away because she hit me in the back of the head once...Then I came across Chen's home...She hated me after a few days and I only meant good..."

"Did she show any signs of hostility when you approached something?"

"Sometimes, I went outside and I jumped into the stream, and when I was near Ran."

"Ah...Jealous and territorial I see."

"Well, she was only nice in the first few days...I was alone a lot, that's when I found out I could make the little golems."

"You're safe here, don't worry no one will hurt you. If anyone tries to, I will tape them to the ceiling." Said Link, watching Yang laugh.

"You're funny."

"I guess I am. So wanna pick out your room?"

"Yeah!" Yang hopped up and they walked upstairs.

"Hmm...Nice wall color." Yang walked into a cerulean colored room.

"Yeah, it's got a bed, a lamp, carpeting, a window and a night stand...That's about it.." Link said turning on the lamp.

"It's nice! I really don't have much with me though..." He took out a small backpack and put a small box down and it had a few marbles inside, a blue feather along with a journal and a pencil.

"That's all you brought?"

"No, I have some other stuff..." He took out an extra pair of socks and a geode.

"You collect rocks too?" Link looked at the crystals in the stone.

"I do, I find them really neat." He set up the geode and the blue feather next to each other on the nightstand.

"I'll try getting you some more furniture later, don't worry you won't just have this." Link scratched the back of his head.

"Oh thanks! I'm going to like living here..." Yang smiled and jumped onto the freshly made bed.

"I've gotta settle some ground rules though. First of all, don't go into my room. It's my room, you have yours."

"That'll be easy." Yang sat up.

"Next, you will be assigned chores, but very small ones once a day. You will also get an allowance if you'd like one."

"Allowance? I can get money for doing the chores?! Really?"

"I think you can handle it, It'll be small at first. But you get the idea. Then there's waking up and bed times...Don't fall asleep when I do, fall asleep 2 hours or so before, like 8 or 9."

"Aww...Fine, I can deal with it." Yang shrugged.

"Also, if you want friends over just ask me and I'll say if it's ok or not."

"I don't have any friends really..."

"And we can change that. Now just the topic about school."

"School?"

"Yeah, you can go there and learn, hopefully."

"Huh...So where is it?"

"You'd walk with Cirno I know that much."

"Oh ok." Yang said and heard the front door open and close. Soon after they heard Cirno's voice.

"I wonder what she's doing." They walked down to the landing and spied on the two.

"How come she didn't ask?" Yang whispered.

"My friend too I guess, so it's ok."

"Oh." Yang crept down and jumped out at Daiyousei who fell to the floor staring at him.

"W-Why would you do that?! Who are you even?!" She screamed.

"Daiyousei, meet Yang. He'll be staying here for a while." Link walked down.

"H-Hello...Can you get off of me?"

"Oh sorry." Yang chuckled and sat in a chair.

"Are you going to do that to everyone?" Cirno glared at Yang.

"Probably! It's fun!"

"That would be weird." Daiyousei stepped away.

"Come on, I can't have fun?"

"Yeah you can. Just some people don't like fun." Link patted Yang on the back.

"I'm fun!" Daiyousei stomped.

"And easily annoyed, now I'm bored." Link said sitting on the couch.

"Me too." Yang yawned.

"If you're tired go to sleep, we won't wake you up."

"I'm not sleepy though..." Yang said barely keeping his eyes open.

"Yes you are." Link smiled and picked up Yang carrying him to bed.

"Goodnight." He whispered and closed the door quietly and Yang slipped into a deep sleep.

CHPT1

**What do you think of Yang so far? You'll be seeing him from now on and get used to him if you hate him! Next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2 A Book?

**Chapter 2! Not much to say, not bringing in any other oc characters so far so yeah.**

CHPT2

"Yang! Breakfast!" Link shouted upstairs.

"Huh?" Yang awoke with his hair messed up and the smell of roasted fish wafted in the air. Yang quickly ran downstairs and into the kitchen.

"So what are we having?" He asked looking the frying pan Link was holding.

"Trout and some strawberries." Link flipped the four fish over with a spatula and placed them on some plates.

"Hey, where's Cirno?" Yang looked in the other rooms.

"At her house, I told her to go home if she wouldn't be quiet if you were asleep. She's probably gonna be over soon."

"Why does she always hang out over here? She never seems to spend time at her own home or with her friends."

"She's my girlfriend, plus her friends are usually busy now. I dunno why, but some of them don't want anything to do with me now." Link sat down across from Yang and served both of them the breakfast and a glass of milk.

"So what are we doing today?" Yang asked chopping off one of the fish's heads with a steak knife.

"Our chores, then whatever happens happens." Link said biting into a strawberry.

"Can we go to the Mansion?"

"Why do you want to go there?"

"The book, you said someone has one that could help me."

"I said 'possibly'! That doesn't mean that she would have one."

"Well can we check?"

"Ugh, fine...After our chores then." Link handed Yang a half sheet of paper.

"All you have to do is sweep the porch, I have to do the dishes and take out the trash." Link said wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"I still get allowance right? How much?"

"I dunno, I'll see how many chores you do in the week and give you an amount relating to how many and how well you have done them. Ok? So we've covered that. I might as well get started." He sighed and stuck the dishes in the sink and proceeded to the garbage bin to put it outside in a large bin.

"Oh ok..." Yang picked up the straw broom and noticed some etchings in it. "Did you steal this?"

"No why? I found it in the forest one day and it seemed very nice..."

"This looks familiar...Don't we have witches around here?"

"A few but I don't care, it's just a broom!" Link said walking back and started washing the dishes.

"I guess so..." Yang stepped onto the porch and swept most of the dust away and saw a little cricket appear and it chirped at him.

"Cool! This bug looks awesome!" He picked it up and it hopped to the windowsill. "Come back here!" Yang lunged at it and it hopped away.

"Aww..." He sighed and swept off the final steps and sat on them while feeling the breeze on his face.

"I'm guessing you're Link's new pet." Wriggle said from the roof.

"Not a pet, he's just taking care of me. And how long were you there?" Yang looked up.

"Hmm...A few minutes after you tried catching that cricket."

"Oh ok. So why are you bothering me again?"

"I'm bored and I want to know if you want to prank someone else again."

"My pranking days are over, and I mean it. I swear, I should have never stolen stuff. Especially since Reimu nearly tore off my leg."

"You do have sticky fingers though. You're good at being hidden."

"Flattery gets you nowhere! I'm not stealing again and that's it!"

"You do have sticky fingers though. You're good at being hidden."

"Flattery gets you nowhere! I'm not stealing again and that's it!"

"What about stealing?" Link asked walking onto the porch.

"Nothing! Just Wriggle wants me to help her prank people." Yang pointed to the roof.

"Would you stop trying to brainwash him? I don't want him doing anything stupid." Link jumped up and hung from the top.

"Like what you're doing?" Wriggle said looking down at him.

"...Yeah like what I'm doing." He jumped down and landed in a shrub.

"You ok?" Yang asked looking at Link laying down in the bush.

"Yeah yeah yeah I'm fine...But one question, would you like to go to school tomorrow?" He asked getting up.

"Definitely! It sounds really fun!" Yang smiled and jumped for joy.

"Well then tomorrow you start going to school normally, even though you're really smart already." Link messed up Yang's hair and they went inside.

"He's already going to school? Huh, how did that happen? He only had him for a day and he has everything already there for him..." Wriggle had a chat to herself and flew off.

CHPT2

"And here's 150 yen." Link said handing Yang a bill and some coins.

"I got allowance already? Wow that was fast...It's only Thursday though." Yang said looking at the calendar on the fridge.

"Well, I'll give you your allowance every Thursday, does that sound good?" Link sat down across from him and Yang nodded.

"We have to go to the market anyways, you can get something there if you want." He picked up a few trays and picked up his wallet.

"What's in the trays?" Yang asked sniffing them.

"Cakes, they really sell for a pretty penny since so many people love them."

"You earn your money that way?"

"I do earn some of it that way. I usually just trade though so yeah." Link said handing Yang a tray.

"So you have your own stall?"

"Meh, I sometimes sell stuff on the way there and I have nothing left."

"Wow, you must be rich..."

"I still donate to the shrines though, I end up spending 1/16 of my earnings there."

"Wow, you're really generous." Yang said and they walked to the market.

"So where do we set up?"

"In the middle, I'm usually the latest one and they all seem to give that stand to me because everyone knows me." Link said and they set the trays on the table and went under the awning of the market stall.

"Humans usually buy them first, don't worry if they ask you a bunch of questions." He put out a money box and Yang heard some coins already in.

"Why do is there already stuff in there?" Yang shook it again.

"So I can make change if someone needs it." Link sat back in a folding chair.

"Oh thank goodness you didn't sell out yet!" A girl with white hair ran to a skid at the stand.

"Actually, we just got here." Link said looking at her.

"How much for everything?"

"Excuse me?"

"Everyone of your cakes, I need them."

"Yeah, I heard that. Why do you need all of them?"

"I just do, now how much are they?!" She asked in a panic pulling out a purse.

"Let's see...one two three...ten cakes, at 1000 yen each...I'll cut ya a deal and throw in the last for free. So 9000 yen." Link said and the girl placed the money on the table.

"Thanks!" She picked up the trays and started walking away.

"Uh...They're that good?" Yang asked.

"Oh, they're not for me." She stopped and came back.

"Then who?" Link asked looking at the sun.

"Oh we don't need to go into information about that. I just need to be back soon."

"Well we can help carry them."

"Uh...You sure?"

"Yeah, we can help."

"Don't be surprised if you're asked to make more on the spot..."

"Whatever, we'll help you anyways." Link said taking a half of the load and Yang took two of them.

"So where to?" Yang asked.

"Just follow me, we'll be there as quickly we can." She said and they followed after her.

"You never really told us your name. Mine's Link and that's Yang, what's your's?"

"Youmu. So what is Yang in relation to you?"

"I'm just looking after him, he was orphaned two years ago."

"Aww how sweet!...So you aren't wondering where we're going?"

"No, I like surprises so don't ruin it!" Link said shifting the boxes back to a central weight. "Should I mention there's a ghost behind you?"

"That's normal, it's my ghost half."

"Cool! Half ghost though? So you're still human?"

"Phantom."

"I see we're at a cliff, are we at the right spot?" Link asked chucking a pebble down and saw it vanish. "What just happened?!"

"Just follow me." Youmu said and walked to where the stone vanished and she did too.

"Uh...I guess we go too?" Yang shrugged and they went in and a blinding white light flashed before their eyes.

CHPT2

"Ugh...My head..." Link said checking his surroundings.

"Stop lollygagging! Come on you need to get up!" Youmu shouted halfway up a giant staircase.

"W-We have to climb all that?" Yang shuddered shambling up.

"We don't, we can fly up!" Link said breaking his wind element and with a gust of wind he hovered up.

"Duh!" Yang smiled and floated up along side Link.

"So, does walking up this take forever? We'll get there first." Link said walking around Youmu on the air.

"You could have mentioned you two can fly." Youmu's expression changed and walked faster.

"Oh well. Hey Yang, whatcha doing?" Link asked looking down the staircase.

"Just looking down! Man that's far!"

"Ah that's nothing." Link tossed a coin down and they heard nothing. "Heh, must be too far down." Yang quivered and stepped away.

"Oh stop, we won't fall!" Youmu shouted down.

"See? She lives here and she says we won't fall...Let's just go." They hurried up the stairs and encountered an island at the end of the staircase.

"Well, here we are. You can go now if you'd like."

"Nah, we can help put things away."

"It's fine! I've got this."

"Well you said someone else lives here, can we meet them?" Yang asked.

Youmu sighed deeply. "I guess..." They walked in.

"Yay! You got the cakes!"

"Yes we did Yuyuko, I also found the one that makes them." Youmu uncovered one of the vanilla cakes and Yuyuko clapped.

"This boy makes them?!" Yuyuko pointed to Link.

"Yes I do miss." Link nodded.

"Can you share your recipes?" She smiled and invited them to sit.

"I can't..." Link sighed.

"Why not?"

"Well, it's tradition. Plus I don't want everyone selling and making these recipes. It's a kind of thing you're proud of. But! I can give you other recipes for things. They're still tasty." Link said taking off his boots.

"Should I take mine off too?" Yang asked looking at his rugged sneakers and pried them off.

"I should get you new ones...Tomorrow after school."

"So, what do you have first?" Yuyuko asked devouring a slice of the cake.

"Well, I do have some good recipes for cookies that I can share-" Link trailed off and Yang wasn't really listening. Soon after, he fell asleep on the table and snored quietly.

"Yang...It's time to go." Link shook Yang after around 2 hours.

"Huh?" Yang sat up and itched his eyes.

"It's time to go...You dozed off."

"What time is it?" Yang yawned.

"It's the afternoon." Link checked his watch.

"Wait the days already half over?!"

"Why, do you have a date?" Link chuckled.

"No! I thought we were going to go back to the market..." Yang sighed.

"Don't worry. Alright, I hope you enjoy the recipes I gave ya." Link waved and they went back to the village.

CHPT2

"So, what would you like in your room?" Link asked looking down the lane.

"A bookshelf!"

"Can you be more specific?"

"A small wooden one...A wide one, not tall."

"That's better, so anything else?" Link looked at one of the stands that sold fruit.

"Can I have a clock?"

"Sure! I still have some nails we can use to put it up." They walked into a store and they bought a small blue wall clock Yang picked out.

"So a small wide shelf you say? Don't drop the clock." Link looked at the prices of the shelves and sighed. He thought and hatched an idea. "We can build a shelf!"

"Really?" Yang smiled.

"Yeah, it'll cost less, and we can paint it whatever you want! Plus, it'll be built how you want it to be." They walked out with a few planks of wood and a bucket of dark blue paint.

"You really like blue." Link said walking home.

"Yeah, it's so calming. I like water a lot." Yang smiled thinking about the lake.

"I guess so. I also got you a garbage bin in case you need one."

"You're being so nice..." Yang sniffled.

"I just want you to be happy. You're like a little brother to me...I know you don't have a family anymore, and that doesn't mean you can't have another one."

Yang started to cry. "Y-You really mean that?"

"I do. You deserve someone to properly take care of you, and I will." Link patted Yang on the head.

"Will Cirno too?"

"She will. Don't worry. Now come on, we have to get home." He said and they went inside and the air was cooler in the house.

"Is the AC running?" Link asked.

"No, all the windows are. Did you leave them open?" Yang placed the clock on the couch.

"No...I bet Cirno's here or something." He set the planks and the trash bin near the clock and knocked on the door of the bathroom.

"Don't come in!" Cirno said moaning.

"What's wrong?!" Link asked in slight panic.

"School's what's wrong! I hate it now!"

"Don't say that...Just tell me what's wrong."

"You really wanna know?" She asked in a whimper.

"Just show me already, it can't be that bad." Link said and the door slowly opened and Cirno walked out with her hair a deep red.

"W-What happened?!"

"Some mean kids at school dumped paint on me..."

"I guess it's time to give them a visit tomorrow. I'm sending Yang to school tomorrow, and you're taking him. I'll come along too, I'll reason with them." Link hit his palm with his fist.

"Why are you sending Yang?"

"I want him to have a better education, and if people are bullying you, I will make it so they stop."

"I hardly got any of this paint out..." She sighed.

"You still look beautiful." Link hugged her. "Use some olive oil, your hair will smell weird, but it gets the stuff out."

"Eugh, no!"

"You want that stuff in there forever?"

"Fine...just do it now so we can get it over with."

"After we put some stuff away. It'll take a bit." Link walked downstairs and picked up a hammer and nails and brought Yang up with his clock and trash bin.

"Set the trash bin anywhere, where do you want this clock?" He asked after setting it.

"I say...a couple feet away from that window." Yang pointed and Link hammered a nail into the wall and hung the clock on.

"Looks great, now I guess you want to go to the mansion now?" Link stuck the hammer into a drawer in the hallway.

"Of course! I want to see if we can get me that book!" Yang smiled and jumped off his bed.

"Well let's go." Link grabbed his element book and they started walking to the mansion.

Yang stopped Link in the forest and looked at the book Link was holding and poked at it. "What's this for?"

"My elements. You see, I don't have normal powers like you do, I just use items that some others can...Oh well, it's a nice book." He looked at a page he bookmarked. "No point in not bringing it."

"So how come you are bringing it?"

"I need to protect you, but there are some other things I can do but I need the book." He flipped to a page with some odd runes on it. "Like that."

"You care about me that much?"

"Well I don't think you should die, and I'm taking a responsibility."

"Is it something to do with something else?"

Link took a long sigh. "Ran said if I don't take good care of you, she'll take you back..."

"But I don't wanna..."

"Exactly, we both don't want you to go. And that means I have to take care of you. I will make sure you're ok no matter what ok?"

"Please don't let me go back." Yang hugged Link.

"I won't, don't worry for now...Let's get going." He patted Yang on the back and they walked to the mansion.

"How come you're always awake when I come here?" Link said to Meiling.

"Coincidence? And who is this?" She smiled at Yang who whimpered and hid behind Link.

"His name is Yang, I'm taking care of him. Come on, she won't bite." Yang peeked out for a second then hid again.

"Oh well. You two are going in I'm guessing."

"Yeah, don't worry we'll be quick."

"You always say that and you're out 3 hours later and something always breaks and-" Meiling crossed her arms and saw the two were missing. "Of course." She hit her forehead.

CHPT2

"Hold up a second." Sakuya tugged on Link's shoulder.

"Oh great, you. What could it possibly be?"

"Can't you leave us in peace for one week? You come here too often." She growled.

"Look who's talking." Link swatted Sakuya's hand.

"Ouch! Kid, you have a lot of nerve." She held it and glared.

"I'm not a kid. I'm taking Yang to the library, we need to make a selection, now goodbye." He grabbed Yang's hand and they walked around the corner and stopped.

"Hand it over." Link held out his hand.

"Hand what over?" Yang played innocent.

"That silver pocket watch you took. Come on, we need to return it." Yang sighed and gave him the watch.

"There, we can return it later. For now, we'll go to the library."

"How come the maid here hates you?"

"I get a kick out of making her mad. Plus, I get free access here thanks to Flandre! But you really don't want to meet her. She's a bit coocoo sometimes. Ugh, wrong way." Link looked down the corridors and saw dead ends and nothing but them.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Yang asked and they walked back to the lobby.

"I do! It's just we took a wrong turn." Link nodded and they went down a flight of stairs into the library, and saw Patchoulli reading a book as usual and Koakuma putting some books on a shelf.

"Oh it's you...If you're looking for Flandre she's in her room." Patchoulli said peering up from her book.

"Nah, I'll see her later. Right now, I need to borrow a book." Link looked up at the scaling shelves.

"Why? It's not like you've needed any before."

"It's for- Where'd he go?" Link looked around for Yang.

"Who else did you bring in here?" Patchoulli noticed one of the bookshelves was moving.

"Yang, get down from their!" Link flew up to him.

"I like the sight from up here, can't I stay up here?"

"Do you want to fall? If we go somewhere else, please be polite and don't walk away randomly."

"Fiiiine..." Yang jumped down and landed on his feet.

"Who's your friend?" Patchoulli walked over to the other two.

"His name's Yang, I'm taking care of him. And I need to know if you have any books on summoning. Especially if they pertain to ice and wind elemental summons."

"I haven't seen anything on that...So what can he do already?" Yang conjured up one of his little ice golems and Patchoulli studied it.

"...I think I saw one of them before in another book."

"You have?! Well can you get it for us? I'll repay you somehow." Link said.

"Hmm...Sure, I'll get Koakuma right on it."

CHPT2

"Thanks Koakuma. You can go back to setting the books away." Patchoulli walked to Link and Yang sleeping in two chairs. "Hey, I have the book."

"Huh? Oh, thanks!" Yang smiled and was about to take the book.

"Not so fast. You said you'd repay me." She pointed to Link.

"Darnit! I always say I'll repay the person...Ok, what do you want?" Link sighed.

"You can have it, I haven't came up with what I need yet." She handed Yang the book. "Enjoy."

"Well thanks! Let's go use it!" They quickly ran into the corridor and kept on sneaking until they overheard Sakuya mumbling.

"Where can it be?!" They heard her grunt and heard a crash.

"I'll give it back, don't worry, I'll suffer the consequences." Link snagged the pocket watch and walked towards her.

"Hey I-" Link started but was stabbed in the arm. "Gah...I was going to say...I found it...I didn't take it..." He pulled out the watch slowly and Sakuya shook her head.

"You're a thief and everyone knows it." She glared at him.

"I didn't steal it! I'm not bad, I'm just neutral to most of the people here! Agh...Darn knife." Link held his arm to try to stop the bleeding. "You enjoy watching me suffer don't you?"

"Just get out of here before you attract anyone." Sakuya pointed to the exit and Yang knocked her out with the book.

"Uh...Why did you do that?"

"She's mean!" Yang looked on the back. "Even left a mark...She has a thick skull!" Link chuckled and put a wool bandage on the wound.

"She's unconscious, oh man that's funny." Link picked her up and put her in a closet, locking the door with a wire. "Ok, let's get the heck out of here." They raced out and were panting when they were out the door.

"I've been wanting to do that for years! How come you two already have more fun together?" Meiling looked at the two.

"I knew you were following us...Don't do that again." Link winced in his pain.

"Uh, I wasn't. I heard a crash and I knew who it was. You have a nose for trouble."

"Heh, yeah right. We're going home. See ya." He waved goodbye and took Yang home.

CHPT2

**Gonna end it off their, next chapter I may introduce two characters and the story will REALLY go in depth there.**


	3. Chapter 3 Is it you?

**OK! I'm bringing in Juliet, and a minor character named Uriko. **

**Juliet(Same species as Yang) Age: 130's Abilities: Skilled archer and manipulati on of lightning. Bio: Same story as Yang , ran away to the human village to look for help, but Yang ran off. She thought he was dead, so she thought any happines s was gone...Then Uriko found her. Uriko apprenticed Juliet as a shop assistant. Incredibly smart and a quick learner/th inker, she also has a high expectation f or some things. Her attitude's nearly th e polar opposite of Yang and much of a t eenager. Somewhat long blond hair that r ests on her shoulder, she normally wears a purple dress and has her father's ear s(Kitsune) and her mother's tail(Neko) o pposite of Yang.  
**

**Uriko(Half human/magician Also her name is Japanese for "Sales woman"). Age: 24. Weakness: Easily distracted and too kin d. Abilities: Hand to hand combat and we ak elemental magics. Bio: Very deep red short hair, wears a blue bandana most of the time and wears a black dress with a yellow apron. Runs a trading post/gener al store. **

CHPT3

In the middle of the night Yang suddenly awoke in a cold sweat and shivered in his bed. "Uhngh..." He whimpered in his bed and got up slowly walking to Link's room and poked him in his bed.

"What...? Do you even know what time is i- 2 AM?! Who wakes someone up at 2 AM!?" Link shouted after checking his clock.

"I uh...I had a bad dream..." Yang looked down in dismay.

"A bad dream? Huh...Ok, I think I can help." He took his pillow and blanket off his bed and they went into Yang's room.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to sleep on the floor, so you 're safe. Don't worry, morning will come soon..." He yawned and Yang went back t o sleep after Link did.

-5 hours later-

"You sleep better?" Link asked Yang who was sipping orange juice.

"Yeah. Thanks for that..."

"No problem, anyways, you have to go to school soon." Link placed a small brown satchel onto the table filled with notebooks and pencils and placed a bagged lunch next to it.

"What will I learn?"

"I dunno, you'll find out! Just wait until Cirno comes to take you." Link sipped some cocoa and Cirno walked in.

"I see you have your hair back to normal ."

"Yeah, I guess you were right...stop sniffing my hair." She glared at Yang stand ing on the table.

"Your smell like vegetables!" Yang plugged his nose.

"I know. Let's go or I'll leave you some where." Cirno crossed her arms.

"Alright..." Yang sighed and jumped off the table picking up his new bag and his lunch and walked out the door.

"I hope you two have fun at school today !" Link waved goodbye standing in the doorway and took another sip of cocoa.

CHPT3

"So I'm with you the whole day?" Yang asked.

"Uh-huh, and he said not to let you get into trouble." Cirno nodded as they walk ed to the school.

Yang looked at the small building in the clearing. "Wow, we're going there?"

"Yep. This is where I go most of the day , and you will too for a while." She said as they went into the classroom. "Just sit next to me." Cirno patted on a desk .

Yang set his stuff down and sat with his tail hanging out of the back of the chair. "This feels weird...And how come the windows are closed? It's beautiful outside!"

"Try not to embarrass me..." She whispered.

"Why would I do that?" Yang walked over to a window and opened it letting the warm air in and let out a deep sigh.

"This is going to be a long day..." Cirno said noticing they were the only two i n the room.

"Come on! Open up the other windows!" Yang hopped over to the next one and opened it.

"You're crazy."

"Hel- Uh...What are you doing?" Daiyousei walked in holding her books by her waist.

"Opening the windows! I want it to be nice and warm in here!" Yang smiled and sat on the window sill.

"Please close them...we get a lot of bug s in here if they are open just the slightest." Daiyousei set her books on another desk next to Cirno and shut the windows.

"Aww..." Yang sighed and went back to his desk. "So when does everyone else show up?"

"Later, we get here early so we can play." Cirno said standing back up.

"And we need someone to guard our stuff...Usually is the teacher but, you're here now so...Bye!" They ran outside to the field.

"Hey! Ugh...as usual I'm all alone..." He sighed and made a little ice golem and it hopped after him. "At least I have you." He picked it up and saw Chen through it. "Umm..." He whimpered.

"Oh great, you're here now." She set a small backpack on a desk in the front and looked outside.

"I am...I know..." He sighed and the ice golem circled around him.

"Lucky you, you still make those things. " Her tails flicked.

"Please don't start, I won't bother you. " He kept his distance and went back to his desk and sat down.

Chen sighed and looked over to the next window. "Me start?"

"Stop...I don't want to hurt you."

"You wouldn't even try. You're a wimp." Chen smirked.

Yang clenched his fists and opened his satchel to find something to do to calm down. "Hey...What's this doing in here?" He found the book that Patchoulli gave him and had a little note attached to it. _"I thought you might need this for emergencies, don't forget to bring this everywhere. -Link" _

"I'm going to go outside, watch our stuff." Yang raced outside and looked into a creek nearby that runs through the clearing. "Ok, it says here I shouldn't summon them just anywhere, just as long as I have water." He read aloud and flipped a page and saw a section on the little ice golems and what they're named.

_"Ice Idol, the 2nd weakest of the ice summons. Cannot melt easily, and is easily chipped away at. However it doesn't have many skills of it's own, it's good for attacking with a tackle or a stab with it's spiked head." _Three variations of the Ice idol above t he reading and it shows a small section of it's spells, which it seems to only h ave one, a single icicle falling from above. "Wow, they are weak...2nd weakest? What's the first?" He flipped to another page and saw a picture of a chunk of stone with dark blue chunks of ice coming out of it.

_"Ice Bit, the weakest of them all...It won't melt because it's made of stone, will only attack on contact with the icicles on the back of it and can explode in an icy blast on contact if it's getting close to getting destroyed."_ Yang blinked at it."Wow, these look easy to make." The ice idol next to him he created earlier hopped into the puddle and melted. "Where are you going? Wait... I can only have one idol at once at a basic level?! Darnit!" He stomped and read aloud the summon for the Ice bit and on e slowly floated out of the creek and spun the water into spikes. "Cool..." He touched it and it was cold to the touch...The central part of it was a rounded stone.

"So you're an ice bit huh? You're pretty neat..." He looked at a section of how many he can have at a time at certain levels. _"__Basic level allows the use of three ice bits at a time, suggested not to go over." _He looked at the other levels and saw there were three more after it, and the first three pages are the only basic ones." I have to start somewhere...I can have more of these? Huh..." He had another one form in the creek but it splashed back down in a failure. "Agh...darnit, what happened?!" He looked over at the baseball that flew to his head.

"Hey Yang! Can you throw it back?" Cirno shouted across the field.

"Can I play too?" Yang asked and Cirno looked at her friends and they all nodded.

"Come on! We're waiting!" She shouted again and Yang ran over to the field.

They played baseball until the school day started, Cirno's team lost 3:2 with Yang on the team that one, he got the most hits and went back inside.

"Alright class, we have a new student to day, so I ask you all to treat him like your other classmates." Kiene said and Yang sat back down. "Now today..." She trailed off into a lecture and Yang took notes in the back of the room while Cirno looked at the board resting on an arm and had her notebook open to a page full of doodles and she looked down every so often to seem like she was taking notes but just added to the doodles. The lecture on math took an hour...and everyone was given worksheets to do, Yang was done in a matter of minutes and watched everyone else bored...And then he remembered his Ice bit was left outside...

"Umm, excuse me..." He walked up to the desk. "Can I go outside? I left something there..."

"At lunch you can go outside and receive it. For now, return to your desk please ." She said doing some paper work.

"B-But you don't understand, it's a-" He was interrupted by the sound of a clack on the window.

"What's that?" She pointed at the Ice bit tipping on the window.

"That's what I was talking about! I was just going to get rid of it but I had to come in!" Kiene walked over to the wind ow and opened it to stop the noise and t he ice bit floated over to Yang.

"Remove of it now! I will not have them in this class!" She yelled and the whole class looked over at Yang.

"Ok..." He sighed and the Ice bit stopped moving and faded away.

"I'm setting you off with a warning. Next time you have one of those in here, it 's detention for a week!"

"Yes mam..." Yang sat down slowly and drew a sun in his notebook. The time passe s slowly until everyone it's lunch time.

-Outside of the school, midday-

"Finally...I'm starving!" Yang sat down on the grass near the side of the school and opened the brown paper bag and took out a small sandwich and a thermos of lemonade, along with a few chocolate cookies. "This is going to be good!" He smiled about to unwrap his sandwich until someone came over and snatched it from him . "Hey, that's mine!"

A group of other fairies of three stood before him. "Oh hey, you have my favorite..." She snickered and took a bite out of the sandwich. "What is it now, puny?"

"I heard about you...You were the one who put the paint in Cirno's hair! She was crying yesterday because of it!" Yang snarled.

"So? Not our problem." The leader said.

"It is! And I'm gonna stop it!"

"Oh yeah? You and what army?" They backed him over to the creek about to shove him in...But then, he growled and three ice bits came out of the water and floated before him. The leader shivered and gulped. "Oh...T-T-That army..." She ran away and the other two followed.

"Heh, this is going to be more fun then I thought!" He laughed and sighed noticing he only had his lemonade and cookies. "Alright, you three are done here, you're pretty useful..." The ice bits floated down slowly and disappeared.

"Yang?! How did you do that? We were trying to stand up to them forever..." Cirno walked over with Rumia and Daiyousei by her side.

"They're new, and I can have three at on ice of the little guys! But only for now." He opened the bag again. "She took my sandwich..."

"Oh, that's all they did? You're lucky..." Daiyousei said handing Yang half of an apple.

"Thanks! How am I lucky?" He bit into the red fruit.

"She kept on terrorizing everyone! She called me stupid just because I didn't do well on an exam..." Rumia frowned.

"If she goes after anyone else just get me. I'll handle it." Yang said with enthusiasm.

"Thanks...You know I was wrong, you're very sweet and I thought you were strange." Daiyousei patted Yang on the head and he smiled.

"Well, we have a few more minutes of recess...So what do you wanna do?" Yang asked.

"More baseball? You can be on my team again!" Rumia pulled out the ball.

"No fair! He's the best hitter! He can be on my team!" Cirno chimed in.

"This may last for a bit." Yang chuckled.

-After school, afternoon-

"That was a fun day." Yang said walking home with Cirno.

"Yeah, it was. So you have those other things now too?"

"Yeah, they're mostly used for charging into the enemy though." He had one following them.

"We have homework..." Cirno groaned.

"I know we do...It'll be easy though."

"Yeah, for you. Fractions are terrible..."

"But without them we'd not be able to work well."

"Oh be quiet." Cirno opened the door and saw Link tangled in rope connected to the ceiling.

"Hey..." He waved.

"Umm...what happened?" Yang asked coming in.

"I was trying to tie some knots...Yeah, see how that worked? Just pull the bottom part of the rope." Link pointed and Yang walked over and gave a large tug and the rope fell down.

"Ok then, so...I heard you had an interesting day at school." Link said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, we learned about fractions, some history-" Yang trailed on.

"What about at recess? Did you have an interesting time then? Specifically with your new summon?"

"Uh...I may have had made some of the ice bits to scare some of them they'd stop bullying me..."

"That's it? Your teacher made it sound like you nearly killed them. Well, at lea st you didn't get hurt..." Link patted Yang on the back.

"Just do your homework and we can all relax."

"Ok..." The two sat at the table and took out the worksheet and got to work.

-The next day, early morning-

"So why are we in the market again?" Yang asked as they walked down a street.

"Cirno ate a whole family's worth of rice for dinner, we have to get more." Link said and they walked into a wooden building.

"Huh? Oh hello! I haven't seen you two a round before...My name's Uriko, what can I get you?" She said stacking a couple cans.

"Just rice, a couple bags worth if you'd please." Link said getting out his wallet while Yang walked through the other a isles.

"Yeah sure, I'll have my assistant right on that." Uriko spoke into the back and someone dropped a few bags of rice into a larger brown bag.

"There..." She sighed and kept a fake smile.

"Thanks." Link said rolling up the bag and paying the amount due.

"Hey Link? Can I have this candy ba-" Yang was interrupted by the assistant screaming.

"I-Is it you?" She ran from the other side of the counter in tears and hugged Yang, whisking him off the floor.

"Uh...Who are you?" He asked wondering w hat was going on.

"I-It's me...Your sister..." She kept crying.

CHPT3

"Woah woah woah! Wait, that's her!?" Lin k asked as the same time Uriko asked if the one Juliet was hugging was Yang.

"Yeah, it's us..." Juliet sunk to the floor in happiness. "You weren't dead...Where'd you go?"

"I don't know...I can't remember a thing , I know I was found one day but that's it..." Yang said hugging his sibling.

"So this is interesting." Link said leaning on the counter.

"I'm surprised he is alive, so you were taking care of him?" Uriko asked.

"For 3 days including today, I just hope he doesn't have to go." Link sighed watching the two.

"I don't want Juliet to go either. Since they don't have parents anymore..." She trailed off.

"Don't even think about it. I would never."

"I wasn't saying that!" They got into an argument.

"So...What now?" Yang asked.

"I...I have no idea." Juliet said looking over to the other two quarreling. "They're acting like they're married."

"He said he's in love with Cirno." Yang remembered.

"Seems like he was wrong. Are you done yet?"

"Well you're a bit sarcastic." Link said to Juliet.

"Don't try me."

"What's going to happen?" Yang asked hiding behind his sister.

"Well, if you want, you will go back to who's taking care of you now, with you two visiting for a weekend. Or, you could live with each other, and stay with one of us and visit every weekend." Link said rattling off some ideas.

"Uh..." Yang thought.

"How about half and half? We visit every weekend, and we stay with you now?" Juliet asked.

Link and Uriko looked at eachother and shrugged. "Why not? Sounds good enough to me." Uriko said.

"Alright then. Come on Yang, let's go ho me."

"Can I buy this candy bar?" He asked holding it up.

"With your own money you can, just give her the paper one and let's go."

CHPT3

In the middle of the night, Yang was awoken by someone whispering in Link's room , he slowly got up and tip toed over.

"Don't worry puppy, it'll all be over so on..." She giggled petting Link's hair. He was still asleep, not moving at all. "Huh?" She looked over into the hallway and saw Yang for a split second and he r an back to his room and hid in his bed with the covers over his head. Flandre slowly walked in and looked down at Yang quivering.

"I-I saw nothing..." Yang whimpered.

"Don't come between us...You'll be hanging from the wall if this happens again.. .I'll happily accept you as a friend, as long as you listen to me. Just please, don't ask why I'm here." Flandre flew aw ay and patted Link's head and flew out t he window.

Yang sniffled a bit and went outside to see Flandre sitting on the roof. "Why we re you touching him though?" Yang asked holding a pillow.

"He's my puppy and that's why!" She jump ed down and approached him.

"Oh...Just...Just don't do that to me... "

"Why not? You don't like your ears scratched?" She asked and scratched Yang's ea rs and he meowed. "That's soooo cute!"

"Uh..." Yang whimpered and put the pillow in front of his face.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to being a pet." She giggled and sat back on the roof looking at the moon. "Can I call you kitty?"

"No! Don't even try!" Yang tossed the pillow and it hit her face.

"I'm in a good mood, so you get to live. "

"C-Can you leave?"

"I can stay here if I want. You're starting to get on my nerves."

"What if I wake him up?" Yang said with a sarcastic grin.

"No! Don't! He can't know that I visit him in the middle of the night!"

"Fine...Maybe Cirno wants to know that you're here?"

"That's even worse! She'd wake up everyone! She's so stupid..."

"Fine. I'll keep quiet. Just as long as you leave for tonight."

"Do I have to? You don't even understand..." Flandre said with tears.

"Uh...Are you crying?"

"Why do you care?! You're mean for your size..."

"I'm sorry! Fine, you can stay..."

"You mean it?" She hugged him. "Can I ca ll you kitty now?"

"Please don't..."

"I'll be gone in the morning...I just want to be with my puppy..." She gazed int o the window.

"I'm going back to bed..." Yang yawned and went back inside.

CHPT3

-A few days later, Early morning at the school-

"Come on! Pitch it already Wriggle!" Cir no shouted readying the bat.

"Just warming up!" She said stretching and then threw a fastball, Cirno hit it and it flew into a window of the school, shattering the glass.

"...We all agree that Rumia did it? We're cool with that?" Cirno said handing Rumia the baseball bat.

"I'm not!" Rumia was about to hit her with it but Daiyousei took it away.

"You hit it Cirno, you should tell the teacher." Wriggle said.

"I'm not getting in trouble again!" Cirno glared at her.

"Can't you do it?" Daiyousei asked. Yang looked at the bat and picked it up and strolled to the school while the others fought.

"E-Excuse me..." Yang said poking his he ad into the room and Kiene was sweeping up the shattered glass from the window.

"Yes?" Kiene asked looking up.

"I...I hit your window...Sorry..." Yang whimpered.

"At least you confessed to it. You won't get any punishment, at least you didn't lie." She said picking up the ball and handing it to Yang.

"Next time, watch where you hit it."

"I will!" He ran outside.

"Ok, how many days do you have for detention?" Cirno asked.

"None! I don't have any!" Yang threw the bat in the air and it landed on Chen, w ho fell to the ground. "Uh..."

She got up and brushed off the bottom of her dress and stomped over to Yang and looked him in the eyes, grabbing his collar of his shirt. "You're dead, after school, today at 3." She gritted her teeth and walked away.

"Looks like you have something to do right after school." Rumia chuckled.

"I'm not going to fight her! I don't want to hurt her..." Yang said.

"Oh-ho! Somebody call doctor love!" Wriggle laughed.

"I don't love her! She hates me!" The bell rang.

"Time for school." Cirno sighed.

CHPT3

Yang shivered at his desk in the morning after the first lesson. Soon, Cirno passed a slip of paper to Yang that said 'Open' on it.

_"How are you going to win the fight? You can easily. - Rumia." _Yang sighed and wrote another slip saying that he won't fight, Cirno gave him another slip.

_"You're a wimp, fight her. - Rumia." _The conversation with the notes went on for hours until Lunch...

"I'm not fighting her." Yang said passing by Rumia and sat under a tree and looked up at the small leaves starting to form in the spring weather.

"Aww, why not? You afraid of being beat by a girl?" She asked sitting beside him.

"I am not! I don't want to hurt her. Ran would kill me if I did." He said moving on the other side of the tree.

"Fine, be that way." Rumia yawned.

"So Yang, I hear you've gotten into a bit of trouble." Link said walking up to him.

"Why are you here?" Yang asked.

"You forgot your lunch. Also, I'm going to tell you how to win that fight."

"I'm not going to hurt her, will I?"

"Not at all. First all you have to do is..." Link whispered into Yang's ears and he perked up

"That's easy! So neither of us will get hurt?"

"Nope, just enjoy lunch." Link handed him a bag and walked away.

"So...What'd he tell you?" Rumia asked.

"Oh nothing." Yang smiled eating his lunch.

CHPT3

-After school, Outside, 3 pm-

"Alright, you're going down!" Chen said growling at Yang, bringing him to the back of the school. "Any last words?" She asked readying a fist, Yang kept quiet with his hands behind his back. "None?" She swung, but stopped an inch away from Yang's face, and he held out a bunch of wildflowers.

"Uh...W-What're you doing?" She asked looking at the bouquet.

"Giving you flowers?" Yang asked shivering in fear.

Chen stood normally and held her arm.

"You don't want them? Ok..." Yang sighed about to throw them away.

"I'll take them...Just don't think this changes anything!" She took the bunch from his hand. "So let me guess, you want to go on a date later?"

"Only if you want to I guess." Yang shrugged.

"Meh, I may...Whatever, see ya." Chen walked away.

"So you like her?" Rumia asked. "I'm supposed to take you home today."

"No I don't. I just did that so I wouldn't get punched." Yang said twiddling his thumbs.

"Sure you don't." She smiled sarcastically. "Come on, let's go." Rumia and Yang started walking.

"I don't! Sheesh!" Yang shook his head.

"You do, come on tell me!"

"Why, so you can gossip on something?!"

"I won't tell anyone, tell me!"

Yang looked at Rumia and shook his head again. "I do not like Chen." He said with a straight face.

"Hmph, fine. So, do you like anyone else?"

"Uh, anyone else? Uh..." Yang said trailing off in thought.

"So?"

"Not telling." Yang said holding his head high.

"Is it someone you've met?"

"Kinda met."

"Hmm...Wriggle?"

"Definitely not."

"Is it one of my friends?"

"Not telling. You won't guess anyways."

"Is it...Daiyousei?" Rumia looked at Yang smile slyly.

"Not telling."

"It is. Isn't it?"

"Not telling. But no."

"Come on! I'll lead you somewhere else other then where you live if you don't tell me."

"Fine! Just as long as you swear not to tell anyone." Yang said motioning to move her ear to him.

"Oh ok, so wh-" Rumia started but Yang yelled and ran away laughing.

"That little..." She grumbled walking away.

CHPT3

**And you'd think I'd tell ya, but nah. **


	4. Chapter 4 Team 9's Base!

**Chaaaapter 4! I've got nothing. Also, found this awesome remix of U.N owen was her? watch?v=EOj3NsbeFIA&list=PL01BB83CCA5EE9C5A  
**

CHPT4

Yang was relaxing in his room in the afternoon, glancing through his book and yawned closing in it. "I'm tired..." He said to himself laying down.

"Hey Yang! Is there any reason why Chen's here at the door? She says she's here to see you!" Link yelled from downstairs.

"Uh...What do you need?" Yang asked coming downstairs.

"Ran dropped me off here. I asked if I could come over."

"It worked that well?" Link asked Yang.

"I guess...But I don't think that-" Yang started but Link interrupted him.

"She can always start hating you again."

"Good point..." Yang whimpered.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Chen asked.

"I was going to take a nap...You can decide on what we do."

"I'll just be in the kitchen if you need me." Link waved and saw they ignored him. _"Yeah, they're in love." _He laughed and walked away.

"A nap does sound nice...let's go take one." Chen smiled.

"Y-You mean t-together?" Yang asked shivering.

"Yes. So where's your room?"

"Upstairs." Yang said going up the flight and Chen followed him into his room.

"Kinda empty..." She said looking in the doorway.

"I didn't want much in here." He said laying down on his bed with his head near the foot of it.

"I guess it's nice." She layed the same way as Yang and smiled moving right next to him.

"Are you comfy?"

"Yeah. Your bed is really soft..." She purred.

"Ok then. Goodnight." Yang went to sleep and Chen snuggled with him.

CHPT4

"Well that's nice how he already has someone." Momiji said sipping coffee from the mug.

"Yeah, it's kinda weird. I told him to give Chen flowers and now she's all lovey dovey with him." Link said putting his feet up on the table.

"Why'd you tell him to do that?"

"He was challenged to a fight by Chen, and he didn't want to get hurt or hurt her. Also, I think she had a crush on him before."

"You probably right. You know a lot of things about others, how do you do it?"

"Body language, plus how they speak. Like, say for example...You were saying you hated me, you would hesitate a lot, and you would do something with your hands, such as twiddling your thumbs. Chen did that when I met Yang." Link said taking his feet off the table.

"You really are observant." Momiji heard the two come down the stairs.

"Oh come on! Can't we go somewhere?" Chen asked.

"I'd rather stay home..." Yang yawned grabbing a glass of milk.

"Yang, we're going somewhere!" Chen grabbed his collar and Link got up from his seat.

"You touch him again like that, I will literally throw you out of this house. You understand?" Chen nodded and let him go.

"Momiji can you please take her home? It'll make things easier."

"Sure thing." Momiji said pushing Chen away.

"Thanks...I really didn't want it to be like that." Yang said.

"Don't worry, it'll be a bumpy road. You have school tomorrow, maybe you should go start getting ready for bed." Link said noticing it was already sunset.

"I will." Yang waved and went to bed.

CHPT4

School, lunchtime.

"Finally lunch time! Wait, did Cirno pack my lunch?" Yang asked taking out a tin of sardines. "Wonder where everyone is...They're usually all here." Yang shrugged and chomped on the fish.

"Hey! What're you doing here? Come on!" Rumia picked up Yang and they rushed to the other side of the school and saw everyone crowding around Chen and the three bullies...

"Uh..." Yang stared at them and the crowd shouted "Fight fight!" Except Yang.

"I'm not going to fight!" Chen shouted.

"Oh look! She's afraid! You're in for it now!" The leader readied a punch and Yang rushed through the crowd to get into the center with three ice bits around him.

"You won't touch her..." Yang snarled at the three in front of him.

"Get out of the way, you don't scare us." She laughed going in for a jab at Yang, but he caught the punch. "Gah! What the heck?!"

"It's one thing against me, but to hurt my friends? You won't even dare." The ice bits moved closer together.

"Kid, this is you're last chance before we really hurt you."

"Go ahead, hurt me all you want. Or at least try." The ice bits formed a larger bit in the center, and stone legs came out with a head with icicles as claws, eyes and teeth.

The leader grumbled and shook free, striking Yang to the ground and walked over to Chen, picking her up by the collar.

"Let her go!" The giant bit walked over to the leader of the bullies and spun in the air, freezing her solid.

"You ok Chen?" Yang asked as she jumped down.

"Yeah...I'm ok." She whimpered and the bit melted away into nothing.

"You're bleeding a bit..." Yang said and the crowd ran away.

"Ugh, I know..." She sniffled a bit.

"Uh since when could you do that?" Daiyousei asked.

"I didn't know. Apparently I can." Yang smiled. "Can we get her some band-aids?"

"I'm fine! Let me walk it off!" Chen stood up and shook a bit and smiled faintly. "S-See?"

"Well ok..." Yang frowned and they went in with Chen limping to her desk.

"Oh you two, a word with you..." Kiene said as they all sat down.

CHPT4

-After school-

"What do you mean he has detention?!" Link asked Cirno in the kitchen, appalled at what happened.

"He was standing up to some bullies and..."

"He summoned something, didn't he?" Cirno nodded.

"I knew it, so what'd he make this time? The bits? The idol thing?" Link was handed a book and Cirno turned to a page with the large bit golem. "Wow...You're kidding?"

"No, he and Chen both have it."

"Great, just great. I knew there'd be trouble." He sighed. "Let's go get him."

"You can go get him, I'm not flying back there again." Cirno layed on the couch.

"Fine I'll go, you're still going to not eat everything like last time." Link said closing the door and running towards the school and whipped past Ran, he skidded to a stop and walked back.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"What am I doing?! I'm going to get Chen, because of Yang! That's what I'm doing!" Ran said putting her hands on her hips.

"He was protecting her. Nothing was bad, just protecting her."

"You're a bad influence, what's this I hear about a book for him?"

"Oh, it's just a thing to help him with his abilities. And what do you mean 'bad influence'?! I've done nothing wrong!"

"He never got in trouble at all before when I was taking care of him!"

"Yeah, probably because Chen was intimidating him so much. But now, she likes him a lot."

"She didn't tell me anything about that...was that why she came home with flowers a few days ago?"

"Yup. Chen's really happy now to what I know." Link said continuing his sprint.

CHPT4

"I'm sorry Chen..." Yang said in the detention room.

"Why? If it wasn't for you, I don't know what would have happened." She smiled at him.

"Uh, thanks."

"Are you expecting an award?"

"No, it's ok. I just didn't want you hurt, that's all." Yang sighed.

"Well I know something..." She stood up from the desk and walked over to Yang, kissing him on the cheek.

Yang laughed slightly. "T-Thanks..." His cheeks were red.

"I knew you'd like it." Chen laughed sitting back down in her desk.

"Told ya Ran." Link said standing in the doorway.

"Wow, I guess you were right. Chen, how come you never told me?" Ran asked walking in and the two sitting at the desks turned towards them quickly

"I uh...Umm..." Chen shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, we're going to take you home now. And no, you won't be able to see each other." Link said.

"Why?" Yang asked. "I wanna play with my friend."

"You only think I'm a friend?" Chen whimpered.

"Fine, we can schedule play-dates at another time. But for now, you two are going home." Ran smiled and Chen followed her out the door.

On the trip back home, Link looked at Yang and sighed stopping Yang. "I'm impressed by how powerful you are, but here's the deal. I only do stuff like that when I'm in absolute danger. You should have waited until the teacher handled the situation."

"I don't want my friends getting hurt though..."

Link chuckled. "You're good for doing that." He messed up Yang's hair. "Still though, where was the teacher?"

"Inside the classroom, writing something."

"Ah, so those three thought they could do whatever they want just because no authority is around. I see now, they're rebellious."

Yang ignored what Link said in the last sentence. "You said I was going to be punished."

"Well, have you learned already not to do that again?" Yang nodded slowly. "Then you won't get punished from that experience. Let's go home." Link patted Yang on the back and they walked through the forest.

A few hours later near the base of Youkai Mountain.

"Are we lost?" Yang asked.

"No, we're here for a good reason..." Link said looking at a flattened part of the mountain and looked in the foliage near it.

"Did you loose something?" Yang asked peering over his shoulder.

"No I'm looking for a switch. Cirno's been hiding something and I know where it is now...Ah, here it is." Link flicked the lever on the wall and they watched in amazement how part of the flat stone wall moved to the side.

"Wait...I remember this place now..." Yang said looking inside, noticing it was pitch black.

"You do? Interesting, so you were part of their rabble of thieves?" Link asked holding a ball of fire.

Yang shivered at the glowing ball. "Y-Yes I was...But I only did it for food."

"Alright then. And this is our only source of light, so please don't be so afraid, I can control it unlike whoever burned down part of the forest." Link said and they both walked inside to see a long tunnel that seemed to go on forever. Link stopped Yang and leaned down.

"Trip wire, watch out." He picked up Yang and set him down on the other side, soon jumping across it. "Let's keep going.

"Why are we at their base?" He looked at Link and tilted his head.

"I've always wondered where Cirno and her goons of friends- Well Daiyousei isn't really that bad, but still, I always wanted to know where they went, because no one else could find them. Too bad they wouldn't tell me. Apparently I needed to be "initiated" to come inside. Sure showed them." They continued down the corridor until they saw multiple branching paths.

"Yang, do you know which way they usually went?" Link looked at Yang, with his tail swishing side to side.

"Uh...down that one in the middle." He pointed at the center most one that seemed to be a straight drop.

"Really? Wow, they must fly down or something." Link sat at the edge of the hole. "Wait a second...it's a slide! Wow!" He laughed in amazement. "They actually made a nice base. Come on Yang." They both slid down and landed on a stone floor and the room was lit up with torches lining the walls.

"Ow...they really should fix that...Seems to be a cafeteria for them." Link said inspecting the long table that was made of red wood. "Wait a second...they took this from the Mansion didn't they? Lousy punks...Hey! Some of my pots are in there!" Link exclaimed looking at the sink. "And Cirno said they disappeared." He hit his forehead.

Meanwhile, Yang was off in his own little world looking at the crudely carved out caves. "Link, their bedrooms are down that hallway..." He pointed down a larger corridor that branched off into ten different rooms. "They said they had extra rooms made for others." Yang strolled down to one with a 7 carved above it. "This was mine..." Yang smiled at the room, looking at the stone night stand still had a piece of amethyst on it.

"Another one of your stones? Interesting...How come they aren't here though?" He looked at another tunnel at the end of the hallway that lead to a ladder going back up to the main entrance to the base. He looked into one of the bedrooms and saw Rumia snoring on a mattress.

"Sssh..." Link looked at Yang and walked into the room with his sword drawn. He snickered at screamed at the top of his lungs. "HEY RUMIA!" Rumia jumped out of the bed and hit her head on the ceiling and standing up with a bump on the back of it.

"Ouch! Wait...H-How'd you two get in?!" She gasped in terror.

"Easy, instincts. My question for you is, how come I was never told of this?" He put his blade into it's sheath and glared at her.

"Oh, you're not a member."

"Member?! Who cares! I should have access here! I let you into my home all the time when I'm their. How come I'm not allowed in? And give me a **_better_** reason this time."

"Well, do you really want other youkai coming in? They'd like to make it their home."

"I'm not a youkai, and I think whoever carved it was a really good artisan..." He looked at the walls in the room.

"Thanks I guess?" Rumia shrugged.

"Oh yeah, forgot you don't have a good vocabulary." He explained what an artisan was.

"Oh ok."

"Next question, how come some of my stuff's here?"

"Hey, you said whatever we need is something we can borrow."

"I did? When?" Link tried to remember.

"The first time we met you." Rumia snickered.

Link rolled his eyes. "You can keep the cooking utensils. What else did you take and don't lie?"

Rumia giggled. "We did take your flute thing or whatever it is." She took out Link's ocarina.

"It's called an Ocarina." He swiped it from her hands. "We may come here more often."

"Don't! You and Yang is one thing-"

"I won't bring anyone else. Sheesh, take a chill pill." Link looked at the other rooms. "So, I see your room is really dark."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well I'm guessing the one with all the plants in it is Wriggle's." Link pointed down the hall to another room.

"Yeah, you're right." Rumia said and Link kept on guessing who's room was who's while Yang went back outside.

"Ugh...It's so boring..." The cave entrance closed behind Yang.

"N-No need to be afraid..." He shuddered, then he heard a rustling in the bushes near him, he crept over and saw Tewi in a clearing laying a trap. "Rabbit." He whispered and smiled, he hasn't eaten in a while and game food is one thing he'd never pass on.

Tewi's ears perked up. "It's just the wind." She shrugged and got back to work while Yang crouched along side the foliage.

"How to go in for the kill..." He asked himself quietly, slowly creeping into the clearing avoiding detection...Until he pounced and Tewi nearly avoided the attack. Yang jumped again and pinned her to the ground, barring his teeth. Tewi hid her face with her arms and whimpered.

"Huh?" Yang looked at her and sighed, unpinning her. "...Go on."

"What?" She asked her attacker.

"I'm not going to eat you. Just go, run before I change my mind." Yang turned away.

"Why aren't you going to eat me?" Tewi asked hitting her forehead.

"Something tells me I shouldn't. And I don't want to. Besides, you're too- Never mind!"

"I'm too what?" She asked walking in front of him.

"N-Nothing. Just ignore me." Yang turned around again.

"Come on! Tell me tell me tell me!" She walked in front of him.

"Do I have to?" Yang sighed watching Tewi nod. "If you say so...I think..." He hugged her and meowed. "You're adorable!"

"W-What?!" She stared at Yang who was rubbing against her head. "I don't even know you!"

"My mind's made up!" He smiled widely.

Tewi tried to pry off Yang but he kept on hugging her. "Can you please stop?"

"Aww why? You don't like hugs?"

"I do just get away from me!"

"But I don't want to..." Yang whimpered and Tewi looked back at Yang.

"...You seriously like me?" Yang kept quiet and purred while nodding.

"Well you are cute I guess..." She patted Yang on the head.

"Do you wanna do something later?"

"What?!"

"Later, can we do something together?" Yang asked.

"Uh...sure? Just go away."

"Oh...alright, I'll see ya later then." Yang started to walk away but was stopped when Tewi looked at him and yelled.

"What's your name?"

"Yang! I already know your's!"

"How?"

"Someone takes care of me that knows you! You thought he was a tengu once!"

Tewi put her hand on her cheek thinking. "Him? Oh geez, him...Ugh, maybe the stupid ice fairy won't be there..."

CHPT4

Yang snuck into his room at the team 9 base and watched as Link and Rumia came in. "Oh, there you are." Link said with a sigh of relief sitting on the bed where Yang was laying down.

"Hey Link...Can someone named "Tewi" come over tomorrow?" Yang asked.

"Er...I really don't want her going inside the house..."

"Can I go over to her's then?"

"I guess so...why?"

"Oh, I just want to go over." Yang said with his face red.

"I bet I know why." Link chuckled and Yang sat up.

"So that's why you said you didn't like Chen." Rumia laughed along with Link. Yang glared at the two and folded his arms.

"There's nothing wrong with it. I don't mind if you go over, just be back at a reasonable time. I'll take you over but someone else should take you home." Link patted Yang on the back.

"Thanks." Yang smiled.

"No problem, tomorrow I'll drop you off, I'll be doing something else so it doesn't matter much."

"Too bad tomorrow's the start of the weekend, and that means..." Yang sighed. "I have to go see my sister..."

"I'll deal with it, they won't mind much." Link looked at Yang yawn."Maybe we can sleep here tonight. I can quickly go get some stuff from our house and bring it back here in time."

"Sure, I'll keep an eye on sleepy head over here." Rumia watched Yang try to stay awake.

"Alright, I'll be back." Link waved and ran back home.

CHPT4

About an hour later, Link returned with a small back full of personal items. He jumped down the slide that lead to the main area and saw Mystia at the center tapping her foot.

"So, you found it." She sighed walking towards him.

"Yeah, I found your little hideout. So?"

"So it means we need to re-hide the entrance."

"Or I can just create a better way in for you."

"You'll have to join our team first." Mystia rolled her eyes knowing he obviously won't.

"Fine. I won't steal anything though."

"What?" She looked at him in amazement. "Uh...ok then."

"So I'll just be setting up some things." Link walked into a room with an eight etched above the doorway, and saw it wasn't taken yet. "Let's see, just a bed and a nightstand? Not much to work with." He pulled out two triangular pieces of wood and a rectangular plank, hammering them into the wall and stuck a fossil on it.

"Hey, Rumia's asleep, wanna draw on her?" Mystia asked.

"Non permanent marker right?" Mystia threw Link a black marker. "Let's go then." They laughed quietly as they doodled on Rumia's face and hands. Mystia suggested drawing a face on Rumia's stomach but Link declined it saying that that was too much. The rest of the team came to the lobby and Mystia explained how the two got in.

"It was a matter of time before he found out." Daiyousei said quietly to Cirno.

"Yeah yeah yeah, you told me so. Sheesh." Cirno looked at Link. "So...how long did you know?"

"Since forever. Sheesh, you wouldn't think I carry around the Lens of Truth is because it can see through things. I use it a lot whenever I have a suspicion if something's not as it seems."

"What DON'T you have?" Mystia asked.

"Hmm...I don't own a weapon's shop...that guy makes a killing."

"Ok! Who the heck drew on me?!" Rumia growled stomping out of her room.

"I dunno~" Mystia laughed.

"Who could have done such a thing?" Link smiled sarcastically.

"I'll get you two..." Rumia looked and saw a bunch of suns on her hand. "Oh come on!"

"Are you going to cook us dinner?" Wriggle asked looking at the former mess of a kitchen.

"Sure, if you want. Also, I cleaned the main rooms. You keep on leaving ashes on the floor." Link went into the kitchen and started making supper for the team. After the meal, everyone went to sleep after cleaning the dishes, Rumia still had the drawings on her, apparently the marker Mystia used was harder to get off. 'At least it wasn't ink!' Mystia screamed after the dinner, flying away from Rumia who was still enraged. However, meanwhile at Link's house in the middle of the night...Flandre was spying inside as usual.

"P-Puppy?" She whimpered looking through the window around midnight. "He's gone..." Flandre unlocked the door and walked inside, sitting in the center of the living room. "H-He's always home...where is he?" She hugged her knees and rocked slowly.

"I knew you'd be here." Link stared at Flandre in his home.

"Where were you?"

"I was running back to get something. Just stop randomly coming here every single night! I don't like it at all! I knew since the first day you've been doing it. Don't think I don't know what goes on. I'll visit, it just gets out of hand when you do when you shouldn't."

Flandre got up slowly. "You're going to be with me...Forever...and you're going to like it."

"Heh, I'm not going anywhere!"

"I wasn't asking a question." Flandre smiled sinisterly and tackled Link.

"Get off me!" He shoved her off and flipped back.

"Puppy, you're not making this easy." She pinned him down again. "Where's your fairy friend this time? She's not here to save you."

Link looked at Flandre and froze her hands and feet to the floor. "Don't ever touch her or Yang. You understand?" Flandre nodded. "Good, you won't lay a hand on them. And if you do, you'd better run. FAST. You visiting me in the middle of the night is what's causing me to be like a bear! I'm angry at the slightest things now!"

"Puppy...can't we just be together?"

"No! I'm going to leave. Just stop being obsessive." He melted the ice and flew away.

CHPT4

**Sooooo, Yang has a date with Tewi? That's an unexpected turn of events. Poor Chen though. Ah well, next chapter is the fifth one, I haven't written this long a story in forever! **


	5. Chapter 5 Love

**Well, this may be a somewhat awkward chapter!**

CHPT5  


Link and Yang were walking through the woods in the early morning. "You may not do much...Tewi's pretty lazy. She doesn't even go to school anymore from what I've heard." Link said looking down the path at Yang.

"Well she wasn't running away from me..."

"That's good, I guess." They looked through the bamboo and saw the building in the center of it. "So she lives here, huh...not bad." Link said knocking on the door and Reisen answered.

"Can I help you?" She looked at Yang wave.

"Yeah, I'm here to drop him off with Tewi for the day." Link watched Resien's eyes widen

"Y-You mean he's the one that she's been talking about?! She didn't say anything about him being part fox!"

"Your point? He wasn't going to eat her."

"My point is that it's just not right!"

"It's love, it'll freak people out sometimes." Link shook his head. "Just let him enjoy being with her."

"It's stupid. and since when did they meet?"

"You've got me." Link whispered to Reisen. "Besides, she could be less lazy."

"...Good point, she's always inside all day eating all the sweets we have in the kitchen." Reisen moved to the side. "Alright, her room's on the hallway on the left and the second door on the left."

"Bye!" Yang waved to Link and ran inside.

"Heheh, there he goes. Now, I'm not going to be able to pick him up later, can you bring him home?"

"What?! You're one trick after another."

"Yeah I can persuade others to do things. Like I said, make sure he's home. I live near the Misty Lake." Link flew off towards Youkai Mountain.

"It's going to be downhill I just know it." She sighed and walked back inside closing the door and resting in a chair.

CHPT5

"Oh, hey Yang." Tewi said eating a cookie, laying on her bed as Yang walked into her room.

"Hello." He looked at all the wrappers to various sweets around the bed and a small garbage bin that was completely full too. "Your room is messy."

"Yeah, so what?" Tewi looked back at her book.

"It's not clean...that's all." He started picking up the wrappers and squished them down into the garbage bin making them all compressed.

"If you're going to clean then don't. I don't mind having a mess. It all gets cleaned up some other time." Tewi yawned and ate another cookie.

"So...Do you wanna go outside?" Yang hopped up on the bed.

"What?"

"Go outside. Come on, it's bright and sunny out! You don't even have the windows opened!" Yang looked at the blinds and rolled them up and opened the window letting the wind blow in.

"Close it! It's too bright!" Tewi covered her eyes.

"What? It's just sunshine..." Yang shrugged and closed the blinds but kept the windows open. "Why don't you go want to go outside?"

"It's too boring." She rolled her eyes and jabbed Yang with the book. "Can you put it back?"

"Sure." He jumped up to the top of the shelf and stuck it in and jumped down, landing on his feet.

Tewi sat up on her bed. "Huh, you're pretty agile..." She hatched a plan and snickered. "Think you can reach the top shelf in the kitchen?"

Yang nodded. "I think I can...It doesn't seem too high." Tewi grabbed Yang's arm and they ran to the entrance of the kitchen.

"Ok, do you see that tray up there in the cabinet? I need you to go get it." She looked at Yang who's gaze was fixated on her hand on his wrist. "Well go on!" She shoved Yang into the room.

"Oh...right." He jumped onto the counter and opened the doors to the cabinet, crawling up to the top of it on the ledges where many dishes were arranged. "Is this it?" He opened the tray and saw a large amount of candy bars stacked in a row.

"Yeah! Hurry!" She whispered, standing in the doorway. Yang crawled down with a few of them and Tewi grabbed his wrist, pulling him back to her room.

"Great! Now I can have something else..." She snickered unwrapping it and saw that it was just plastic. "Hey!" She opened another and saw that it was the same.

"That's weird." Yang said.

"You're telling me!" She pouted.

"Well, there were two trays."

"Two? How were there two?"

"One was shoved in the back behind the other one."

"And I only saw the one...Good thing. Now we can- Oh..." Tewi opened the door and saw Reisen standing there.

"So you're using him to get to the other things that you can't get your hands on normally?" She glared at Tewi.

"I wasn't!" She feigned ignorance.

Reisen rolled her eyes. "Of course you weren't. Don't try anything like that aga- How come it's so clean in here?" She looked inside the room.

"I don't know...Did you do anything?" Tewi looked at Yang who shook his head.

"Huh...Well goodbye." Reisen went off to see Eirin.

Yang's ice bits flew out from behind him. "Few that was close..."

"What are those?" Tewi pointed at one and it flew closer to her, the circular chunk of ice that was the creature's way of seeing was looking at her face.

"Oh, I can make the little guys. You had a puddle right outside your window so I did."

"Where they the ones that were cleaning?"

"Yup!"

"Interesting...You really saved my tail there, thanks."

"How was it in danger?"

Tewi chuckled. "You're funny."

"Uh thanks...Can we go outside?"

"Meh, we might as well if that's all you wanna do."

CHPT5

Link walked to the village where Momiji lived and knocked on her door. "Come on...open up." He said with a basket in his arms.

Momiji staggered to the door and opened it slowly, leaning on the door. "What are you doing here?" She asked sniffling.

"Nitori said you were sick. So, I wanted to help you get better." Link flinched as Momiji sneezed and wiped her nose.

"Ugh...yeah, thanks. But I don't want you to get sick..."

"I'm fine. I won't get sick I know it." Momiji stepped to the side and invited Link in. She walked back into her bedroom and layed down.

"Alright, you're doing the first thing you need to do, good. I'm going to make you some hot apple cider with cinnamon, that will sooth your throat so you won't cough as much." He went into the kitchen and took out the brown liquid and some cinnamon sticks from the basket, heating them both on the stove and poured the concoction into a mug.

Momiji coughed again as Link walked into the room. "Thanks..." She said taking a sip and she smiled. "My throat feels better already..."

"Alright, now see this? This is an aloe rub. It'll clear out your nose, but I need to rub it on your feet and chest."

"On my what?"

"Yeah, the feet thing really creeps out others but it works great."

"Not that, on my chest?" She stared at Link taking another sip from the mug.

"It'll make you feel better. Go ahead, take off your socks." He sat at the end of the bed and rubbed the lotion on her feet and she giggled every so often. "You're ticklish I see."

"I-Is it supposed to feel cold?" She started to shiver.

"A bit, it'll feel warm again once I'm done." He slipped her socks back on her feet and put the blanket back over them.

"And you're completely fine with rubbing that on me?"

"Yes, it'll make you feel better."

"Uh...ok..." She sat up and Link patted the lotion on her and her face glowed a very bright red.

"Do you have a fever?"

"Uh...yes." Momiji smiled.

"Well that's done." He washed his hands and came back into the room. "Need anything else?"

She started giggling and coughed again. "You're fine. It's nice that you're helping me get better."

"Ah, no worries. Cirno's off at the- Never mind, and Yang's at a friend's house. So I'm here for the day. Is it ok if I go outside for a moment? I think I dropped something on the way here."

"Sure...I may read a book..."

"No, you need to sleep, that's the best thing you can do right now." He fluffed up the pillow and Momiji layed her head on it and yawned.

"Can I have a lullaby?"

"I-I don't really sing...I can play you one if you'd like..." Link took out his ocarina. "So...Any old song?"

"Hmm...How about something you know by heart and you can play a thousand times."

_"Well...there is the song that IS a lullaby." _Link sighed and took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." He played Zelda's Lullaby slowly and watched as Momiji slowly drifted to sleep.

"Yeah...that's nice..." She yawned and shifted on her side, snoring silently.

Link smiled and got up slowly from the end of the bed. _"I guess I should go get something else to cheer her up..."_ He slowly crept out the door and ran to the hill side, noticing a patch of various wild flowers and picked them, placing them in the basket. "Huh...I wonder if she'd be happy to get these." He shrugged and walked back to the house and heard Momiji still snoring. Aya was in the next room taking pictures of her. Link walked in, slowly opening the door.

"Uh...can I help you?" Aya looked at Link.

"Not me, just let her sleep. She's extremely sick."

"Well what's stopping me?"

"...You don't remember me do you? I nearly burned down that little printing station of yours."

Aya shrugged. "Meh, stuff happens."

"You're lucky you didn't make me anymore mad."

"Heh, pansy."

"What'd you call me?!"

"I'm saying you were picking pansies! Sheesh. Why were you picking flowers anyways?"

"I was going to give them to Momiji to make her feel better." He placed the basket on a table and sat down in a rocking chair.

"Huh, I guess you're little ice fairy isn't in a relationship with you."

"She is, I can't be a nice friend?"

"...Kid, you're really weird." Aya walked outside and flew away.

Link laughed and sighed. "I'm weird?"

CHPT5

Outside in the yard, Tewi and Yang were looking up at the clouds. "Isn't it nice out?" Yang looked over to Tewi.

"It's too bright..." She squinted.

Yang sighed and looked back up at the clouds. "You see that cloud?" He pointed upwards.

"Yeah so?"

"Doesn't it look like a mountain?"

Tewi shrugged. "I guess. Looks more like ice cream."

"They all do!" Yang looked over at Tewi laughing.

"Yeah, they do...Ok, this is really boring!"

"Use your imagination!"

"It's boring. I wanna go back inside." Tewi yawned.

"A few more minutes! Please?"

"Whatever." Tewi rolled her eyes and looked back to the clouds and felt a raindrop fall on one of her bare feet. "Let's go in...it's going to rain."

"Rain? I can make it hail if that's any better!"

"No no! It's fine. Let's just go in." Tewi ran inside while Yang slowly followed behind her but was stopped by Reisen.

"She actually went outside other then doing a job or digging holes?!" Reisen looked back at Tewi making sure she didn't here the conversation.

"Yes she did."

"That's the first time she went outside in months without doing something she was told to...How'd you do it?"

"Uh...I just asked. Why?"

Reisen gave a chuckle."Oh no reason~" She snickered and walked away. Yang shrugged and went back to Tewi's room and saw her lounging on her bed and was looking through the bookshelf.

"Why do you hate going outside?" Yang asked walking in.

"It's boring out there! Always nothing to do." She yawned picking out a book.

Yang sat on the floor and sighed. "Well...what else do you do for fun other then reading?

"Meh, not really much to do. I do like naps."

"Ok then." Yang opened the window and looked at the puddle and opened his book. "I'll just be reading here too..." He flipped to the final page of the first level that showed a large comet-like chunk of ice with a mirror on it and four smaller ones circling around it.

_Frozen eye, this is a magic user for the time being, cannot attack fairly well but has more spells then the idol and bit. It can spin it's four pieces to generate a freezing air. _

_Spells: Freezing wave, A large icicle falling down, and a small glacier being charged up from the ground. _

"For something stronger, it really doesn't tell me much. So, Ice eye?" Yang looked at the floating creature that came out of the puddle hover inside the room.

Tewi did a double take at it. "I-Is that another thing?"

"Yeah. It won't hurt you." The Ice Eye twirled to the window slightly and melted back into the puddle. "I was just testing."

"Don't do that! That was scary!"

"Oh sorry." Yang looked out the window.

The time passed slowly until Tewi looked at Yang peering outside. "So...Do you like me?"

Yang looked up and stuttered. "Uh..."

"I'll take that as a yes. No wonder you wanted to come over after trying to eat me."

"I wasn't trying to eat you! I'm sorry for my instincts..."

Tewi sighed and started petting Yang's hair. "You weren't trying to hurt me...So what were you doing?"

"Please stop..."

"You don't like it?"

"I don't like being treated like this."

She shrugged and looked at him. "I'm bored."

"Me too." Yang yawned and layed on the floor.

"...Do you want lunch?"

"Yeah!"

CHPT5

Momiji woke up and trudged to the couch and sat next to Link. "So, can you breath through your nose better?"

She sniffled a bit. "Much better...thanks for coming over."

"Anytime."

"So...don't you need to pick up Yang later?"

"Not for a few hours, and someone else is going to drop him off back at my home."

"Oh you're going to stay for the rest of the day?"

"I said that when I came down." Link yawned and Momiji smiled.

"Well, I have the day off for this stupid cold..." She stared at Link at stuttered. "Do you want to go out for lunch?"

"I can make lunch, and you need to stay inside."

"You said fresh air's good..."

"Yeah, when you're recovering from a headache. Open up a few windows and you'll feel better." Momiji trudged over to the window and opened it, letting the cool mountain air rush inside. And then she looked at the flowers.

"A-Are these for me?"

"Yeah. I got them for you when you were asleep." Link said walking over to the kitchen and looked through cupboards.

"Aww, you're so sweet." She giggled and picked up the flowers and put them in a vase.

"That's what I do." Link yawned and Momiji sat down beside him. "Can I tell you something?"

"Alright."

"Well...I had this one dream last week, and Cirno didn't exist in it...the world seemed a lot different, but one thing that was really weird...Well...We were...M-Married." Link shuttered and Momiji looked at him and suddenly hugged him.

"A thousand times yes!"

"W-What?!"

"I'll marry you! I don't need to be asked twice!"

"I wasn't proposing!"

"Oh..." Momiji sat back down and blushed. "Sorry."

"I'm going to go...It's getting REALLY awkward here." He got up but Momiji tugged on his arm.

"Can't you stay longer?"

"I can, but it's really weird now...Goodbye for now." He went out the door and started descending the mountain as Momiji stumbled to the entrance and leaned on the side.

"One day..." She smiled and layed back down.

CHPT5

"So...How's your date going?" Reisen chuckled, asking the two as they ran outside.

"It's not a date!" Tewi yelled back.

Yang shrugged. "It's still good to be here."

"You're going to keep saying it's a date aren't you?" Tewi glared at Reisen.

"I know what you two are doing, and don't try to act all innocent."

"Whatever!" Tewi was about to walk away but Reisen turned her around.

"You still have a job to do."

"But that's boring!"

Yang sighed and was hanging upside-down in the tree watching the two argue for a moment. "So am I going to be taken home or what? Link said I wasn't going to be picked up."

"...You were actually taking him home?" Reisen looked at Tewi.

"I was! You stopped me!" She put her hands on her hips.

"Aww, how cute. You two can go now."

"Finally!" Tewi said and they raced into the woods.

Link jumped down from the tree in front of the two, and picked up Yang. "So, did you have fun?"

"Yeah! It was really nice!" Yang smiled and laughed.

"Well that's good to hear. So, I see you're outside for once other then setting traps." He looked over to Tewi and she glared at him.

"I was taking him home and I don't even get a thanks?"

"I'm happy you did. So thanks. Let's get going home." Link put Yang on his shoulders and Tewi shrugged and walked back.

"They're both weird." She yawned and went back in, settling down on her bed with a book and some cake.

CHPT5

Link and Cirno were sitting down on the couch with Yang resting on Link's shoulder in the middle of the evening, watching the television when they heard a knocking on the door. "I'll get it." Link said getting up and Yang yawned, moving off of him. He twisted the nob and saw Ran standing on the porch.

"I'm here to take him home." She said looking into the room at Yang.

"What do you mean? He's already home." Link cocked an eyebrow wondering what she was thinking.

"Come on..." Ran picked up Yang and he jumped out of her reach.

"I'm not leaving!" He whimpered in sadness and hid behind Cirno.

"He's not a good role model. For one, he lets you get away with hurting others at school."

"Might I remind you that Chen would have been the one with the injuries other then that bunch at school? You should be thankful I let him do that! He just wants to protect the people he cares about! He even knocked out Sakuya just because she got a knife in my arm." Link glared. "I will really enjoy it when you get your just desserts one day. Everyone who has done bad will."

Ran pondered for a second then shook her head. "He needs someone better to take care of him other then you two."

"I sew, I cook, I clean, I give him allowance for completing his chores, and I gave him a nice room with furniture he picked out and a nice education. I've been doing good. Where'd he sleep when he was living with you?"

Ran sighed. "The kitchen on a mattress..."

"Exactly! I'm more suitable of a guardian for him!" He said stomping. "Now get out of my house before I MAKE you leave."

"Hmm...I wonder what Yang has say..." She walked over to him, nearly falling asleep. "Do you like living here?"

"Yes, it's very safe." Yang smiled at Cirno and Link. "They said they won't let anyone even lay a hand on me..."

Ran blinked at that statement. "They did?"

"Yeah. They're so nice to me."

"Well you do seem a bit more...enthusiastic."

Link coughed. "And at least Chen's not here to make him afraid of his own shadow." Ran glared at him.

"There's nothing wrong with her. Well...Goodbye for now." Ran left and closed the door slowly.

"Alright, bedtime." Link picked up Yang and he fell asleep in his arms on the way up. "Goodnight..." He patted Yang on the head and went back downstairs and sat next to Cirno on the couch and got them both a bowl of ice cream.

"I'm still sorry for what happened with the ice cream that one time." Cirno said eating a large spoon full.

"Stop reminding me. I still can't believe when I said 'Make yourself a sundae' you LITERALLY did."

"Heheh, you were really red."

"Where did you even GET a giant sundae bowl?!"

CHPT5

**Well that's what happened in the ice cream incident with Cirno and Link! I hope you enjoyed Yang, he's one of my favorite characters that I made up one day. I do not own ANYTHING except my OC's. All other characters and settings belong to the respectful companies. If you like this story, read my others! **


End file.
